A Scorpion Of A Story
by DeathDance
Summary: Scorpius is out of control. But can Rose Weasley tame the beast that is him?
1. In Trouble Again

Scorpius Malfoy walked into the Ministry Of Magic for the third time that month. He let out a soft sigh and stopped in front of the check-in desk.

"You again Scorpius?" the guard barely looked up as she spoke.

"Shut up Amilia, not my fault the muggle asked for it," Scorpius muttered. Amilia just rolled her eyes and pointed toward the lift, telling him he knew where to go. Scorpius ran a hand through his messily blond hair and smirked as he headed to courtroom 11. He sat in the chair in the middle of the room, glaring defiantly up at the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who just sighed in annoyance.

"I assume I don't need to go through the formal shit Scorpius?" the Minister asked sarcastically. Scorpius just shrugged, not saying anything. Kingsley rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

"So what's my sentence?" Scorpius finally spoke, his eyes revealing a little bit of fear. He was getting increasingly worried that his future at Hogwarts will be taken away and he was worried about what his parents would say if the Ministry did snap his wand.

Kingsley took his time responding, secretly enjoying making the young wizard squirm. His face was grim as he spoke. "You are to report to a Ministry official's home three times a week for probation during the summer holidays. You're going into your second year of Hogwarts, aren't you?" the Minister finally sentenced. Scorpius nodded, looking relieved. He ran a hand over his wand, elated. He got to keep it!

"But," the Minister continued, "one more serious breach of the International Statute of Secrecy or the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, your wand will be snapped. Understood?" the Minister glowered sternly.

"Yes sir," Scorpius replied softly while wondering which git he had to report to. Kingsley seemed to read his mind.

"Anyone here willing to be the probation officer in charge of young Scorpius here?" he asked. One hand was raised and Scorpius strained his neck to see who had volunteered. His eyes widened as he saw Harry Potter. Holy shit, he's head of the Aurors. Why would Harry want to help him? Kingsley nodded.

"Very well. Report to Number 12 Grimmauld Place next Monday," the Minister ordered. Scorpius nodded in compliance and Kingsley adjourned the hearing. All of the wizards filed out and Scorpius left as well, heading home while numb with relief.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU CURSE THAT MUGGLE!" was the first thing that greeted him when he flooed into Malfoy Manner. He spotted his mum, Astoria Malfoy, and drew back in fear.

"Um….hello mum…." He muttered fearfully. His mother's eyes turned dangerous and Scorpius took that as a sign to retreat to the living room.

The living room was spacious, a large red couch dominating the center of the room. In front of the couch was a large fireplace with a decorated mantle. His father, Draco Malfoy, was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Darling, calm down. Let him explain himself," Draco said in a calm and quiet voice as he stood up and walked to Astoria. She glowered but let him lead his wife to the couch.

"Talk. Now," she commanded as Draco handed her tea.

"Well….the muggle was being an ass and started talking shit about our family. He wouldn't shut his mouth so I shut it for him.." Scorpius muttered hurriedly.

"BY MAKING HIM GROW A FOUR FOOT LONG TONGUE?!" Astoria yelled, throwing her cup at Scorpius. He narrowly ducked and it hit the wall instead, shattering into small pieces.

Draco sighed and repaired the cup using his wand. "Scorpius just go to your room," he sighed. Scorpius nodded and hurried to his room before he got hit with something by his mother. He could still hear his mother yelling at his father.

"HE'S OUT OF CONTROL DRACO! EVEN LUCIUS ISN'T THIS BAD!" Astoria ranted and raved. Scorpius felt a little guilty for making her this mad.

"He's a child, what do you want me to do?" he asked helplessly. Scorpius could sense that his father was resigned to be yelled at by Astoria.

Astoria glared daggers at Draco. "I WANT you stop your son from being around his grandfather. Understand?" her voice held a dangerous quality to it.

Scorpius pretended to be reading a book on his bed as Draco meekly nodded to Astoria and walked to Scorpius's room.

"Come in," Scorpius muttered when he heard his father knock. Draco walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Son, we need to talk," Draco addressed the adolescent in a cool and calm voice. Scorpius nodded. The similarities between father and son were astonishing. Scorpius had inherited Draco's "Malfoy Smirk" and his father's drawl. In appearance he had grey eyes and messy blond hair. The only difference between Scorpius and Draco was the fact that Draco's hair was slicked back unlike Scorpius's. The only thing that was inherited from Astoria was her fiery temper.

Scorpius spoke quickly and quietly. "I've been put on probation. I have to go to Harry Potter's house three times a week during the summer holidays. It starts Monday," he looked up at Draco who nodded.

Draco sighed and stood up. "Get to bed, we'll discuss this later," Draco ordered while walking out of Scorpius's room. Scorpius sighed and got ready for bed. He hated disappointing his father, why couldn't anyone understand he did it to defend his family?

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! GET THE HELL UP!" Great Merlin….why does his mum have to be so loud? Oh yeah, she's still a bit sore at him. He got up slowly and dressed in muggle clothes. He headed down to breakfast, sighing as he saw that his grandfather was missing yet his grandmother, Narcissa, was present.

Draco cleared his throat. "Scorpius, eat quickly then go. You have an appointment with Harry Potter remember?" he said quietly.

Scorpius nodded and ate the food the house elves had brought him. then stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" Scorpius muttered as he stepped into the fire.


	2. In the enemies home

Hey guys, this is a short chapter because I ran out of ideas lol. ENJOY :D

* * *

><p>As Scorpius stumbled out of the fireplace, Harry Potter came into the room. Scorpius looked up at the saviour of the wizarding race and noticed that his hair was mostly black but had a slight tinge of grey. There were laugh lines around his face, and his kind smile was reassuring and safe.<p>

"Are you okay, Scorpius?" Harry asked kindly. Scorpius nodded and stood up, brushing the ash off of him. Suddenly a movement caught Scorpius's attention and he looked over at the door. There was an assortment of red haired people, two adults and five children. The blond crossed his arms defiantly and gave a Malfoy smirk.

"What is _he _doing here?" a masculine voice asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, take the cousins into the other room. He's here because he's on probation, now leave him alone," Harry sighed. Harry turned to speak to Scorpius when a young girl, barely older than 10, walked up to them. Harry chuckled. "Hey princess. Scorpius, this is my daughter Lily," Scorpius smiled tentatively at the little girl.

"Come into the kitchen and meet everyone!" Lily giggled, grabbing Scorpius's hand and leading him into the kitchen. "This is James, my big brother!," a dark haired kid older than Scorpius waved. "This is Albus, my other big brother!" a smaller and younger boy waved. "This is Dominique, Louis, Victoire, Lucy, Fred, Molly, Roxanne, Hugo, and Rose," she listed, pointing to each in turn. All of the cousins waved but didn't smile. "And lastly, this is Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Uncle George and Aunt Angeline," she said rather fast and pointed to each person. Only George, Hermione, Audrey, Fleur and Angelina smiled at him. Scorpius just glowered at them. Like he'd ever associate with blood traitors or mudbloods.

Scorpius was still glowering when Harry led him out of there and into an office upstairs that Harry uses for work from home.

"Sit," Harry commanded and Scorpius sat, his arms crossed. Harry sighed and sat down as well. "Why are you so defensive around us? And why do you attack muggles?" he muttered, looking at Scorpius.

"Grandfather says muggles, mudbloods, and blood-traitors deserve to be hexed. Deserve to be hurt. They're beneath us purebloods," Scorpius muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Do not use that word Scorpius," Harry admonished, suddenly stern.

"But it's true…" Scorpius muttered sheepishly.

"I don't care if you think it's true, do not use that word" Harry replied firmly.

Scorpius nodded. "Sorry sir," he muttered sheepishly.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Harry called and Rose Weasley walked in. "Ah Rose, I was just about to ask one of the kids to make sure Scorpius behaves during Hogwarts. Will you do it?" Rose looked weary but nodded. Scorpius was outraged, he didn't need to be watched over like a 5 year old!

Harry nodded, satisfied. "Good. Scorpius, come every Monday and Thursday until school starts, understand?" Harry commanded. Scorpius sighed and nodded.


End file.
